The present invention relates to hand tools, and more particularly to such a hand tool which can be set in any of a variety of operating modes for turning the workpiece efficiently.
A regular hand tool is generally comprised of a handle, a tool stem connected to the handle and adapted for holding any of a variety of tool bits. Because the tool stem is fixedly connected to the handle, it is synchronously turned with the handle when the handle is turned with hand forwards or backwards. There is known a reversible hand tool which comprises ratchet means coupled between the handle and the tool stem, for permitting the tool stem to be turned with the handle in one direction only. However, because the tool stem is axially extended from the handle, much effort should be applied to the handle when turning the handle with the hand.